Wait, what?
by xSapphireStarsx
Summary: A seemingly normal day changes the lives of the Titans forever. When three kids show up, the world gets turned upsidedown. And why do they look like...oh god. My first BBRae! Fluff, humor, and awkward moments! Please read! Rated T because I'm paranoid. :D
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans, unfortunately.

* * *

><p>It started with an ordinary day at the Tower. Meat versus Tofu, combat practice, Robin and Star flirting shamelessly, Raven and BB bickering, and Cyborg winking and nudging the two and telling them they 'argued like an old couple'. As always, this resulted in one red-faced Beast Boy, one seriously pissed Raven, and one Cyborg being thrown in the nearest wall by dark energy.<p>

Little did the team know, this day, and their lives, were about to get very interesting. Fast.

Seven forty-three on a Thursday evening. Robin and Starfire had just left for their mission, which could take up to a week. The remaining Titans were sitting around , indulging in copious amounts of junk food and watching a horrificly cheesy horror movie. A fairly normal evening. There has been low crime rates recently, so the Titans were just enjoying being teenagers.

Beast Boy sighed, contently munching on potato chips. It had been a nice day, and he was relaxing. Cyborg's eyes were glued to the movie, and Raven was sound asleep next to him. Beast Boy had to admit that the dark empath DID look..kind of cute snoozing there. In a totally platonic, friend way.

Suddenly Beast Boy jumped. His ears shot straight up. CRASH. A plate exploded. Raven grumbled angrily; she had been leaning on the changeling in her sleep.

"WHAT. I was sleeping." grouched Raven, pulling her hood on. Beast Boy put a finger to his lips. He twitched again.

"I heard something! A…little kid, maybe. And shouts. And small explosions." The green teen tugged his hair anxiously. "We have to go investigate."

"Are you…sure?" Raven said, skeptically. "I mean, I didn't hear a single thi-"

BOOM

"It's getting closer! We gotta move!" Beast Boy grabbed her arm and poked Cyborg.

"What, man? It was just getting to the good part!" Cyborg protested.

"No time to explain. Kid shouting. Small explosions. Let's go." said Beast Boy hastily, heading towards the exit.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi, I'm SapphireStars17 (obviously, heh). This is my first BBRae story, so please review! I like constructive criticism. I'm in high school, but I will try to update frequently! Please give ideas!<p>

And also I can't type so please point out all and any typos!

Peace!

-SapphireStars


	2. Chapter 2

Give me a I! Give me a don't! Give me a own! Give me a Teen Titans! I don't own Teen Titans! Woot!

* * *

><p>The three teens crept though the darkening night.<p>

CRASH

A little boy ran by, chased by none other than Plasmus, the sticky beast. "Meri? HELP?" he called, dodging the slimy monster.

"I would if I could!" shouted a little girl, "I'm, like, stuck in this weird stuff! Where's L?"

A silhouette of a girl on a nearby roof tripped. "Woaaah, aaaaah!" screeched a feminine voice, as she plunged downwards and landed in a large pile of Plasmus-slime.

BOOM

Black energy engulfed both heaps of slime, effectively blowing them up, and freeing the people inside. A blue blast knocked Plasmus back, and a green teen picked up the little boy, and carried him off safely, setting him carfully on the side lines. Promptly morphing into a green panther, Beast Boy tackled the slime creature, growling and slashing with his huge claws. Plasmus roared, and tried to back up. Black magic smashed into him hard, and Plasmus went down.

"I'll take him back." Cyborg brushed his slimy shoulder, and picked the sleeping man off the ground.

"Thanks, dude!" called Beast Boy at his friend's retreating back.

* * *

><p>"So, where are your parents?"<p>

The three slime covered children looked at each other. "It's hard to explain…" began the tallest girl, trying to get the green slime out of her hair. "Could we maybe go to somewhere less slimy and dark?"

Beast Boy suddenly felt a bit stupid standing around in the dark night. "Heh, you're a smart one, let's get back to the Tower!"

The girl tried to reply, but fell over, out cold.

Raven and Beast Boy rushed over, alarmed.

"It's ok!" piped another little voice. It was difficult to tell how the speaker looked, due to the dark, but it must have been the other girl. "She does that a lot, it's just a medical condition or something. She just needs rest."

"She's fainted." Raven added, picking up the girl. "Let's get back to the Tower."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reviewing! You are awesome!<p>

Peace!

-SapphireStars


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans does not belong to me. Awww darn it.

* * *

><p>After explaining what had happened to Robin and Starfire, via communicator , Beast Boy headed towards the med bay to check on the girl. Raven was already there, placing a wet towel on the girl's forehead.<p>

"What happened to these kids?" asked Beast Boy out loud.

"I'm stumped." Raven sat down, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I originally thought they were just lost children, but this girl here is different. I can feel it. She's got magic in her blood.

"Magic?" echoed Beast Boy "So if she has powers, maybe they all do. But what were they doing by themselves?

"Well, um, I think we got lost." The boy walked in uncertainly, and sat down in a chair. He had light dirty blonde hair falling into his pale eyes. He was also skinny and short, with wide eyes and a obvious air of shyness. He looked around seven years old. "I don't know what happened after we touched that thing but it was all bright and stuff and…um…she can tell you better than me."

The child approached the oblivious girl, pressed her temples and took her hands. She stirred and opened her eyes. They flashed red for a moment, before focusing and returning to normal. "Huh?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Not again!" She muttered angrily.

Realizing her surroundings, the girl sat up. "Thanks for helping."

"No problem." The empath and the changling told her.

"Wait." The girl's blue eyes went wide. "No. No. This isn't happening."

She rubbed her eyes again. "Er, are you Raven and Beast Boy?"

"Yup! We sure are!" Beast Boy grinned proudly, cutting Raven off before she could speak. "By the way, where are your parents?"

"Oh, god." winced the girl. "This… this could take a while to explain."


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own Teen Titans. Such tragedy. So cry. Much tears.

* * *

><p>"We're from the future."<p>

Silence.

"What?!"

"Sweet! Is it cool? Does everyone drive rocket ship? Do I have a moped?"

The girl laughed. "No. I should tell you our names first, though. My name is Lupa, and I'm nine and a half. And this is my little brother." She gestured to the blonde boy beside her.

"His name is Caleb. He's seven. And my other sister, who's…"

"Taking a shower." Caleb piped

"Right. She's Merida. She and Caleb are twins."

"But they don't look alike!" interjected Beast Boy.

Raven rubbed her temples. "You idiot. They must be fraternal twins."

"Ohhh."

"Anyhow," continued Lupa "We were messing around with this time thingy that we got from a villain we beat. Uncle Cyborg was fiddling around with it and told us not to touch it…but Meri did. I tried to stop her, but I tripped and knocked myself and Caleb into it. There was a really bright flash. The rest…you know. We kinda stumbled into that weird monster there by accident."

Beast Boy looked absolutely lost. "Um, guys, how…why do you know Cyborg-from-the-future?"

"And how is he your uncle? That makes no sense." Added the violet-haired girl, eyebrows raised.

Both Lupa and Caleb looked at each other. Caleb giggled. Lupa shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, I dunno how to say this without freaking you out, but we…we're your future kids."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hehehe cliffie! Guess you'll just have to review! And thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following!<p>

Peace!

SapphireStars


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>(BB's thoughts btw are <em>italicized.)<em>

You could have heard a pin drop. Scratch that, you could have heard a dust particle drop.

_Ohmylordwhatwhatwhatshe'skiddingshehastobeRavenisgonnafreakI'mtooyoungtodieholysh_-

Raven was the first to speak. "Me, Raven. Him, Beast Boy. Having THREE kids?" Her tone was oddly calm.

"Yup." Lupa told her, rather nonchalantly. "Cool, huh? Bet you didn't see that one coming."

"WHAT?!" Raven's eyes burned white. The nearest table crumbled to ashes. About thirty lightbulbs short-circuited within the Tower. The empath quickly closed her eyes and began muttering her mantra under her breath.

Caleb looked at Beast Boy in wonder. "Wow, you look so weird all young and stuff!" he chirped, excitedly. Beast Boy choked on his own spit.

_This is FREAKY! It must be some kind of sick joke! _

"I can't have! I married _Raven_!? You're kidding, right?" Beast Boy cried incredulously. "She's so irritable and violent she'd probably murder me! She thinks I'm annoying and gross and immature!"

"Why would I marry HIM, much less bear his children? He's a complete idiot!"

"See?"

Lupa laughed at the Titans' reactions. "Yup, um, don't ask me. It happened. Well," She paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Actually I might know...when two people love each other very mu-"

"Alright, alright. You don't need to continue." Raven interrupted hurriedly, cheeks flushed. "Dear Azar, I can't have had three children with you! And there is no way in Azarath I would wind up with _twins, _and defiantly not_ your twins_." She shot a furious/mortified look at the shapeshifter.

"Hey, apparently BB's animal genes and stuff helped you get twins." added Lupa conversationally. "Lucky they weren't triplets. Ooh, or maybe even quad-four-um-plets?"

"See, Raven! You couldn't resist my charms!" sing-songed Beast Boy, hastily attempting to change the subject. He waggled his eyebrows, ignoring the fact his face was very likely red as Robin's uniform.

Raven rubbed her temples, and huffed in disbelief. "It can't be you, out of all people. Why not, I don't know, Aqualad or someone. My future self would have to be absolutely insane! What is the chance of this happening!? Absolutely impossible. " Her cheeks were flushed vermillion, burgundy and every shade between. Somewhere inside the Tower, twenty lightbulbs exploded, along with a window and a few chairs.

"I'm a real dreamboat apparently. Plus the pointy ears. I knew you digged them!" Beast Boy wiggled said ears.

Raven snorted loudly. "Anyways," she continued in a softer tone. "We can't be your parents, Lupa. You don't look like us. Perhaps you are mistaken."

_Good point._ _None of them are green, and I could have sworn Merida had pink hair. Lupa's hair is black and Caleb's coloration is so human. No way these are my kids. Guess I won't die today. Whew. _

Just then Merida flounced in. (AN: Yes, flounced. Perhaps a skip or a saunter. Fabulous, yes?) Her short hair tied up high, her fluffy pink tutu-like skirt swishing, she took one look at Raven and leapt onto her lap. "Mama!" she squealed. "Young-Mama-That-Still-Hates-Daddy's-Guts! Omigosh you look so pretty with short hair! So awesome!"

"I'm not your mot-"

"Look." interrupted Lupa. "Look at Meri closely. The empath and changling leaned in closer to the happy little girl, who giggled and winked.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Ideas also welcome! Hope Raven wasn't too OOC. XD<p>

I'm a bit stuck on Caleb's powers...I want them to be slightly more like Raven's...but not exactly. His magic blood would be watered out a little. So magic not shapeshifting, k? Suggestions appreciated!

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited!

Peace!

SapphireStars


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Beast Boy immediately noticed the girl's eyes. They were a pretty violet color, so calming and familiar. They looked just like…like..

_Oh lord. _

"Raven. That's…your eyes. "

Raven shook her head. "I am not the only person in the world with violet eyes, Beast Boy."

Merida giggled. "Check this out!"

She pulled her bangs back, displaying a ruby chakra. "Pretty, huh?"

"Plenty of people have chakra stones." Raven firmly replied. "...And even if you are related to me, I don't see how Beast Boy could...be involved."

Lupa gestured to Caleb. "BB used to be blonde, right? Chip off the old block or something, I guess."

Caleb gave a tiny smile. He had round eyes and a quiet demeanor. His skin was a normal human color. The boy's blonde hair fell into his wide, pale eyes. Beast Boy was suddenly struck by how familiar he look. Almost like how little Garfield Logan had looked. How he had once looked.

"You were blonde?" inquired Raven, looking genuinely surprised.

Beast Boy tried to grin. "Don't you make any blonde jokes, Rae. I can see it coming."

"My hair is actually purple, it just looks black." interrupted Lupa .

Lupa had blue eyes, the exact shade the shapeshifter once had. Her dark, choppy hair contrasted with her pale, yet human complexion. Upon closer examination, Beast Boy could literally see Raven in the girl's sharp features.

"Ooh, I almost forgot!" Merida cried, startling Beast Boy. She pulled the hair on the sides of her head back and wiggled her ears. Her pointy ears.

Beast Boy felt lightheaded.

Lupa laughed at the expressions the two Titans wore. "Now do you see? We are your kids! Awesome, right?"

All thee children grinned angelically, or tried to.

The Titans were speechless. Then half of the med bay exploded in a flash of dark energy.

"Wait," Merida frowned, confused. She brushed off the remains of what once was a pillow.

"You believe us, right?"

A lightbulb shattered.

AN: Poor BB and Rae! It's not everyday you meet your future kids! Hope Raven wasn't too OOC!

If you were curious why none of the kids had green, it's because I think BB's green DNA wouldn't be dominant because he wasn't born green. Yes, everyone makes his kids green. I am hipster.

*stirs hips*

Thank you, Ryan Higa for that one :D


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Teen Titans.

Oh my gosh I am so sorry I'm not dead aaah! Forgive me, it's has been a difficult year for me and I will try to update!

On that note, I am thinking about hiatus(ing?) this story...I don't think I have what it takes to write OCs. I fear that they will become or already are Mary-Sues. If I do continue, the focus will be more shifted on Beast Boy and Raven...if I don't continue, I'll start a new story, which will be BBRae and fluffy. I've got a few ideas.

Now to the story :D

* * *

><p>"I need to meditate." she had muttered before phasing though the floor.<p>

Raven needed to calm down before she accidentally caused the Tower to explode. Retreating to the privacy of her room had seemed like the best option. Beast Boy had been left to show the children to the spare rooms.

Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was a close friend, but she couldn't believe that they would... She wouldn't have even considered the possibility if not for the kids. Part of her still didn't believe. Raven didn't know what to think. She wasn't sure if they were from an alternate future, or if the universe was playing a elaborate prank on them.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Beast Boy is a friend. Only a friend.

Sure, there was some occasional...strange and rather awkward moments, usually involving accidental physical contact and explosions courtesy of Raven... But all teenagers had these awkward moments. Besides plenty of girls and guys were friends. It wasn't impossible to have a opposite-gender friend who you weren't dating or something.

And why would Beast Boy become...romantically involved with _her_? She's just Raven, not Starfire, with her radiating beauty and joy that made guys swoon. Raven thought herself plain looking, not to mention sarcastic, cold, and pessimist. Not exactly a dream girl.

_I look like a corpse. Maybe a color blind person would find me attractive_ she snorted to herself.

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. _

Beast Boy...he could be funny, usually unintentionally, and somewhat endearing(Raven actually winced at this thought)...and he wasn't ugly, she'd grudgingly admit, if you liked that kind of elfish thing, but she didn't any romantic...feelings (Again she winced) for the green boy. Goofy and hyper wasn't her type. Then again, what was her 'type'?

Defiantly not Beast Boy.

Besides, Raven was content with friendship, and how stable and peaceful it was. Relationships seemed like messy business. At least that's was she assumed, never having been one. And crushes were even worse, they turned her into a babbling idiot who couldn't think straight.

_I don't do...romance, ack. It's not me and it only complicates things. I've got enough_ _of_ _Starfire and Robin's relationship for a lifetime. Their emotions are too strong..._

The empath _had_ caught Beast Boy not so subtly staring at her, once or twice during training. She dismissed this as hormones. Besides, it was her own fault for wearing yoga pants that day. She should have known.

_He's 16, he's entitled to checking girls out...I suppose. _

Other than that, the shapeshifter never seemed to show anything but cheerfulness everyday. Just pure, platonic friendliness. Ever since the Terra incident, Beast Boy's emotions were not as easily detected by Raven's empathy. Raven suspected that all that drama made him more closed and careful, whether he realized it or not. She could no longer tell if he felt 'insecure' or 'jealous'...however she could sense happy, sad, angry and so on, a bit more vague. Beast Boy was usually quite happy.

The empath grumbled. She had just _had_ to cause the med bay to explode. She just _had_ to lose control of her emotions...and start thinking like a overgrown schoolgirl, about 'feelings' and whatever nonsense. _There is no need for such a overreaction_ she berated herself.

Sitting on her warm canopy bed, her eyelids felt heavy. The drama of the day had made her tired. Raven yawned, and lay down on the soft blankets.

_There has to be a logical reason. There is always is a logical reason._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you all for reviewing! Don't worry, Raven will realize that BB's a cutie...eventually lol. Denial hehehe. <em>

_I may or may not be writing at twelve am. If I sound drunk lol that might explain it. Or maybe I'm just crazy. _


End file.
